Game
by Etern
Summary: Everything's always a game to you, isn't it Sora? Even my secret.


GAME

By: Etern

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I really wished I did—I need the money!

Warnings: Onesided boyxboy love, although it can be taken for friendship. Depends on your definition of 'I love you' said between the same gender, you know? Told from Riku's point of view during some fight scene. I don't know which, use your imagination. Besides, this is random enough anyway. This, my friends, is what boredom, staying up late for three days straight and McDonalds Coke does to a person. That and I nearly went insane trying to find my dogs in my big yard outside because I thought they'd run off. Bye.

I tell you a secret, and expect you to then throw away the key. Oh wait, you can't, can you?

* * *

That key, right there; that's the start of everything, isn't it? It's the start of the secret in the first place. There it is, glued to your hand, mocking me.

Send it away, I tell you.

You either don't hear me, or you just don't care.

Which is it, Sora?

You've always cared too much. What has stopped you now? Or do I already know?

They key thrives in your hands, over pouring with so much light that I want to turn away. And you want me too, don't you? You want me to turn away, to show you a weakness. Especially now, after I have changed everything.

Everything's been a game between us. Since when we were children we've always been trying to upstage one another. It's always been a game. I thought you liked those? We always played them—perhaps we played them too much. We've always danced around the faintly scribbled truth, we've always fought, haven't we?

So why do you look so surprised now, when I'm up against you again?

The stakes are high, and I want to remind you that this is not a game. Life's not a game. The light's not a game. And the darkness certainly isn't.

I can tell from the hardened look in your eyes as you stare me down that you know this, some of this at least. You've seen destruction, haven't you? As the keyblade master, you should have. It is a job where innocence is impossibility. You know that this is no game, and yet…

Only around me you still want to act like it is. Only around me do you lower your weapon. Do you still trust me that much, or do you still not believe in me?

We are no the kids who used search the dark caves together hoping to catch a glimpse of a monster that was always in our minds. We are not the best friends who used to sleep in the same bed during a thunderstorm, cuddling close until the last drop of rain fell. Do you see that?

My secret should have been enough. It should have brought you to reality, but instead it seems to have only sent you further into fantasy. Do you think I'm playing with your head So-ra?

It's all revenge, you see, for all the time's you played with mine. All those games? They killed a little piece of me because I knew that they were all for her, and never for me. You have always thought I wanted her, the princess, and the island sweetheart. And maybe for a time I did. But that was washed away in the sand a long time ago. But will you see that, or are you still searching the beaches for the remnant of those lost feelings?

In Neverland, you were told to just believe.

So do that now. Believe me as I point my weapon at you. Believe that I am no longer a friend. Believe that I am your enemy, and these games are over. Believe what I never wanted you to know.

Believe, Sora, believe…

You scream as my keyblade hits you, a glorious sound. You fall to the ground.

_Believe that I've always hated you. _

My greatest secret, my greatest weakness. My last game.

And you come at me with the key that unlocks instead of locks, and I can only smile. You have unleashed me, love.

_Believe that I've always loved you. Believe that I've always hated to love you. Believe me, Sora, when I say that it all ends now. _

_My game has always ever been to love you. _

* * *

Snicker snack me a review please? Yeah, I don't know what that means either. I really should get more sleep.


End file.
